


#2~Complicated Choices

by ZouiallismyOTP



Series: Complicated Trilogy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouiallismyOTP/pseuds/ZouiallismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having miraculously come back to life, I have a peaceful life with Louis, Zayn and Liam. I am back at school and am now a popular athlete. Things couldn't get any better than how they are but, they could definitely get worse.<br/>Niall gets hit by a truck and is now in a coma. Harry refuses to leave Niall's side unless it's a matter of life and death. Liam and Zayn take their relationship to a notch and something highly rare and unexpected happens.<br/>Louis and I have to deal with all of this and more. Chloe and Zed move in with us, Zayn and Liam, determined to help us through everything.<br/>What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the world of 'Complicated Feelings', where I now bring you... 'Complicated Choices'! I know that I not long finished writing 'Complicated Feelings' but, I feel like I left you hanging.

**Clara**

 It has been just over a year since everything has happened; Lou's in and out of a coma, my in and out of a coma, Chloe and Zed coming into our lives, Ni getting tattoos, Jer's death, Lou talking about our future, my death, the boy's first song anf and me coming back.

 "Li." Zayn mumbles. "Not here."

 Liam groans. "Zee."

 "Liam!" Lou sanps. "We are right here."

 "Sorry."

 Liam glares at Lou and walks out of the lounge room. Lou watches Liam with worry as he walks up the stairs and slams the rumpass room door behind him. Zayn sighs and collapses onto the couch, laying on mine and Lou's laps.

 "What's wrong with Li?" I ask.

 "He wants to take the next step." Zayn mutters.

 "You mean..."

 "Yep."

 "How long has this been going on?"

 "Since he got out of the wheelchair."

 "Almost a year?!" Lou gasps.

 Zayn nods.

 "Geez! Haz and Ni did it on their six month anniversary!"

 "I want to wait."

 "Until?"

 "Our one year anniversary."

 "That's in two months."

 "He can't know."

 "He won't." I assure. "Not from me anyway."

 "Offended!" Lou exclaims.

 "You say almost anything when you're drunk."

 "Right..."

 "I've only been drunk once, and I don't remember it."

 "I wish you did, love."

 "Stop that. Zayn is right here."

 "So?"

 "You're a hypocrite."

 "Fine."

 Zayn laughs. "You are so whipped."

 "When did you figure that?" Lou mutters.

 "When Clara told you to hit Ni."

 "He had that a long time coming."

 "How long?"

 "A few years."

 Zayn frowns. "What did he do?"

 "I know." I say.

 "Please do tell."

 "It was the time that Ni made out with Haz at the club."

 Lou nods. "How do you know?"

 "Haz told me when he came home."

 "Of course he did."

 "I kind of miss those times."

 "Why?"

 "Everything was so much easier."

 "How so?"

 "All I had to  _really_  worry about is you five and Jer."

 "And now?"

 "My siblings, Jed, Clarity, Josh, Clayton, Maria, even Gemma and Tony."

 "Is that all?"

 "I have to put up with a hormonal Liam for fuck's sake!"

 Zayn chuckles. "I'll deal with him."

 "You better." Lou sighs. "His mood swings almost as bad as Clara's."

 "Wow, Louis."

 "It's true."

 "Nice way to talk about your girlfriend!" Ni laughs through the phone.

 "You finally talk." I say. "Took you long enough."

 "It was hilarious listening to your conversations."

 "What part?"

 "The part when Zee said Lou is whipped."

 "And how he hit you?"

 "You hit harder than Lou, Cee."

 "And you would know!" Lou chuckles.

 "Multiple times." Zayn adds.

 I hit them both over the back of their heads.

 "Ouch!" Zayn yelps.

 "Clara!" Lou groans.

 "That's harsh, Cee." Haz sighs.

 "Wait!" Ni exclaims. "When are you coming to visit?"

 "Maybe this weekend." I say. "Depends on school."

 "Since when do you care about school?"

 "When I found out that I am at the top of the grade."

 "WHAT?!" Lou, Zayn, Haz and Ni yell.

 "Top of the  _grade_?!" Liam yells. "Why didn't you say something?!"

 "I knew you'd react this way!" I shout.

 "Seriously, Cee?" Haz sighs. " _That_  is what was stopping you?"

 "Yep."

 "You can be such a bitch."

 "I know."


	2. Spaces

**Niall**

 "I don't know what goes through their heads!" Haz exclaims.

 "We're all crazy, Haz." I say. "Just some more than others."

 "Deffinately."

 "And our group are only a hanful of those."

 "Also correct."

 "We've lost our level-headed guy."

 "How so?"

 "Li's begging for it, and Zee won't give for another two months."

 "Harsh. Who's in charge?"

 "Guess."

 "Clara? Of course. Lou isn't that level-headed."

 "Li never was. Clara has always been."

 "That's true, Ni."

 I lay back on our queen sized bed and smile slightly. Haz watches me with a smirk and then leaves our room. The fluffy pillow dips under the weight of my head and cushions it nicely. The bed then dips under Haz's weight and he lays behind me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. I snuggle against him and sigh.

 "Night, Ni." Haz murmurs.

 "Night, babe." I yawn.

 "Get some sleep."

 "You too."

**__~__~__~__~__~**

 I jerk awake and fall of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Haz mumbles sleepily and hugs my pillow tightly. I smile fondly at my sleeping boyfriend and carefully get up off the hard floor. I wander out onto the balcony and stare down at the reflection of the moon on the clear pool. For some reason, I feel like there is something missing right now.

Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight?  
Who's gonna be the first one to fall asleep at night?  
Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?  
Who's gonna be the last one to forget this place?

  Harry joins in.

We keep taking turns  
Will we ever learn?

Oh spaces between us  
Keep getting deeper  
It's harder to reach you  
Even though I try  
Spaces between us  
Hold all our secrets  
Leaving us speechless  
And I don't know why

 I continue. 

Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?

Who's gonna be the first one to compromise?  
Who's gonna be the first one to set it all on fire?  
Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?  
Forgetting every single promise we ever made?

  Harry sings.

Oh spaces between us  
Keep getting deeper  
It's harder to reach you  
Even though I try  
Spaces between us  
Hold all our secrets

Leaving us speechless  
And I don't know why

Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?

  I take over.

We keep taking turns  
Will we ever learn?  
When will we learn?

  We sing together.

Oh spaces between us  
Keep getting deeper  
It's harder to reach you  
Even though I try  
Spaces between us  
Hold all our secrets  
Leaving us speechless  
And I don't know why

 Harry sings.

Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?  
Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?

 I finish.

Spaces between us  
Spaces between us  
The spaces between us  
The spaces between us

 Harry wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him. I rest my head on his shoulder and his curly hair fills my view. He nuzzles my neck and I groan softly. He peeks at me, his green eyes slightly dark, and grins cheekily at me.

 I groan. "No, Haz."

 Haz huffs. "Fine."

 "Gonna try sleep again."

 "Me too."


End file.
